1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to drafting equipment and in particular to a new and useful universal triangle which utilizes a first right triangle having a second triangle slideably connected along one edge of the right triangle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of drafting it is a well known technique to utilize a T-square or a parallel straight edge in drawing all horizontal lines on a drafting table. To draw vertical lines, it has also been known to use a right triangle with one side resting and sliding along the T-square or parallel straight edge and utilizing the perpendicular side as a straight edge to draw the vertical line. In drafting situations involving highly detailed drawings, it is necessary to use both hands in manipulating the T-square and triangle arrangement. This continual movement contributes to the difficulty of preparing detailed drawings and also causes a marring of the drafting surface due to the constant motion of the drafting aids. Further, the time factor is reduced substantially by use of a single-hand manipulation rather than utilizing both hands and more aids.
The present invention is directed toward alleviating these difficulties in preparing detailed drawings.